My Wonderful Life
by hartfairy
Summary: On the way back to Alaska, my plane crashes and I am sent to Equestria. The only problem is that I have an egotistic alien, a nosey paranormal investigator, a depressed artist, a homicidal maniac, and a frightened young boy on my hooves. And how will Twilight deal with all of us? Just thank me and my wonderful life...
1. A Short Beginning

The alarm clock said 3:43 am. I had stayed up again. It was a school night so I had to get some sleep.

Fucking school.

I moved around to get more comfy on the bed. My mind always rambled on about the big meaning of life and why we were put on Earth. "Just shut up." I told my brain. I lied there for about an hour or so until my stomach rumbled.

"No use starving myself." I whispered as I quietly tiptoed out my door. The kitchen was only feet away when...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BRING HER?!"

It was mom. She was talking over the phone with her boss. I stayed quiet enough so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Your daughter couldn't come even if I let her. It's just rules." The phone seemed to answer.

"Okay, I see what you mean," Mom said. "But how can I ship her back with her father. The plane tickets here are expensive!"

"We'll send you the money to ship her off. You can pay it off by work."

Mom almost saw me if I hadn't turned away and ran as silently as I could. I jumped back in my bed.

"Tommorow was going to be a long day..."

* * *

I got my backpack and sweater on and got on the bus. I just knew when I got home we were going to have to talk about this. In the meanwhile I just tried to listen to my iPod. The route to school was too short. I got there in a heartbeat.

I had school breakfast and checked out another book. I had strangely been obsessed with horror and macabre since I got here. Edgar Allen Poe was also nice to me. I had to run upstairs, as the teachers always hate when you're late.

...

School droned on and on as the hour passed. "Absolute hell..." I kept thinking to myself. I had tried to make my brain focus, but the message it sent back said 'Screw you!'

No playground,

No hoodies,

No iPods,

No gum,

No running,

No anything that is remotely interesting.

As math passed my mind started to wander and I found myself thinking about ponies and Invader Zim. Luckily the teacher hadn't noticed my lack of reading or interest in any of the books in the school. I remembered one time I had printed a super long BtVS fanfic, and I had printed, and read it for months.

The time had passed as I had kept watching the clock like Zim had in 'Parent Teacher Night'.

2:27

2:29

2:30

Urg! School is hell! 2: 40! Finally! As soon as the school bell rung, there was a stampede of kids in every hallway. I raced to my bus and sat in an empty seat. I always took empty ones because I hated sitting near people. The bright sunlight shone through the tree leaves, giving it a magical look. Music made it all better.

The bus passed by many stops and sceneries. I enjoyed my solutude, it made me insightful and spiritual. It finally came time where I too had to get off. I walked inside the building. My mother was there, waiting for me to come home.

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

* * *

"I'm living with dad for a bit?" I asked in confusion. "You are." Was her simple reply. "I need to work so that we can get settled. You'll just be living there temporarily. Your plane leaves tommorow."

I nodded and headed up to my room to pack my things. Luckily today was Friday and I had no school tommorow. So I was off the hook. I fully charged all of my electronics, packed my clothes, and packed the rest of my belongings. It was so sudden how I moved here and now I was going back...

* * *

The airport was filled with people, most of which who bumped into me. Oh how Nny would have problems here! I lifted my heavy bag into the compartment of the aircraft.

I sat by an empty seat, even though my ticket said I was supposed to sit near an obese guy and a mother with a screaming baby. Yeah right.

"Attention, we will be taking off for Alaska," The flight attendant said. "Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronics..." I groaned. Even though I knew this was essential, I hated the explanations. On and on they droned about what I knew how to do. It was as annoying when we have a fire drill when we're about to take an important test.

"Please have a wonderful flight and make sure to stay safe!" She walked back into the compartment and the plane started. I waved goodbye to Montana and watched it slowly grow smaller and smaller until it was covered with pure white clouds.

It was all so peaceful. After an hour the plane started shaking. "What the fuck?" I murmured. It shook harder and harder as the airplane passed through what looked like a storm. "Folks please fasten your seatbelts it seems we are in a strong storm. We will be landing in Juneau shortly." I almost hit the ceiling by the strength of it.

The plane started slowly ascending. Then it dropped suddenly. I knew it, I was going to die. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But it didn't come, there was a bright light...


	2. Here Comes the Introduction

_"Hello, Persephone of the planet Earth."_

I opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the light. The voice was sweet and soft. Like...no..."Is tha-are you Celestia?" I heard her laugh and say, "Oh yes! You must be suprised to be here." I nodded and headed twords who I thought was the Equestrian princess.

Still blinded, I felt for her. Her hair was softer than I had imagined, and it really did wave. "You are the real deal..." I said astounded. "And you seem to be a real pegasus." She added.

_What?_

When my eyesight had finally adjusted. I had seen I had creme colored hooves. I looked at my flank and saw a Ying Yang sign as my cutie mark. My wings felt heavy by a little bit because they were new. My mane was short and curly like my hair, my tail was a little longer.

I smiled but looked worried. "What about the pon-I mean people on the plane?" I asked. "They are alright. While bringing you here I also saved the passengers." I sighed with relief but still I was worried. "Do not worry. You will be taken good care of here."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do I get to stay here with you?" She shook her head. "Sadly, me and Luna wouldn't be much company. But, my faithful student Twilight Sparkle would be glad to. I have your luggage." Celestia levitated all of my luggage to me. I tried to grab it again but my hooves wouldn't hold it right.

"Damn it!" I mumbled.

"Here dear," She levitated them again. "I'll carry them. I forgot you haven't managed your hooves yet. Oh and...Some extra people came along with you."

"Wut?"

I turned and I could not believe my eyes. There they were Zim, Dib, Tak, Nny, Devi, and Squee. All were resting comfterbly on the floor.

Zim was an earth pony who had a green coat with a black mane and tail that was shaped exactly like his disguise, his cutie mark was the irken insignea. Dib was a pegasus like me. He had a greyish-blue coat, his mane and tail were more scythe-like than in the series. His cutie mark was the swollen eyeball mark and he still had glasses. Tak was about the same as Zim exept for the mane and tail. Johnny was a tall thin unicorn. His coat was a light grey. He had his hair like it was in the first volume, before it was mostly all gone. His cutie mark was a bloody machete and he surprisingly still had his Z? shirt. Devi, another unicorn was a grey purple with her hair in ponytails. Squee was a creme colored earth pony, he had no cutie mark yet and was still holding Shmee in his arms.

"Um..princess..." My voice was a little shaky. "Can you wake them up? They're a bit jumpy..."

"Of course. I would never want harm to come to you." Celestia was so nice! Why did I ever hate her? She gently nudged Zim.  
He stretched his hooves, and he rubbed his eyes. "Where is Zim?" He asked. It took him a while to see Celestia.

"AAAAHH! A FILTHY EARTH MONSTER!"

"Where am I?" Dib finally woke up, but was tackled to the ground by a pissed Zim. **"DIB! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

**"WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

**"ZIM! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Tak tackled Zim to the ground and they all started to fight. Nny sat up. "Ugh, fucking sleep...What the-Devi? Squeegee?" He then turned his attention to the mess that was Zim, Dib, and Tak.

"Guys! Stop!" I called. They payed no attention to me. I sighed and then I moved twords Tak. I yanked her arm and bit her. Hard. I sunk my teeth in her and dragged her about a foot away from the two creeped out IZ boys.

**"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"** She screeched at me. I hoof punched her in the face, knocking her out again.

"Oops." I said sarcastically.

Dib and Zim looked at me with horror, Nny just gave me an interesting stare. "I am sorry." I apologized. "Tak is just naturally agressive. I really saw no other way." Zim's stare still held, but Dib was relieved. "Hi, I'm Dib." He came over and shook hooves. "I'm Persephone, but in Equestria call me Honey Song." I thought of socking Dib in the face for PsYcHo, but I didn't want to be enemies at first impression.

"Equestria? We aren't even on Earth?!" Dib started to panic, I knew that this would call panic to about everyone else. I groaned and facehooved my forehead. "We AREN'T ON EARTH?!" Zim started panicing too. This woke up Devi and Squee. Devi was shocked to see Nny and Squee was frightened of the sudden change of surroundings.

"Everyone settle down." Celestia called. Both boys stopped right before Nny killed one of them. "I know you are confused. I will explain everything on the way to Ponyville."

And for now everyone was quiet. Especially Tak because she was still unconcious.


End file.
